explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
in the Terra Prime In the Section 31 in the 22nd century In the Xenophobic Humans '' |image= |series= |production=40358-420 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Manny Coto |director=LeVar Burton |imdbref=tt0572200 |guests=Harry Groener as Nathan Samuels, Eric Pierpoint as Harris, Peter Mensah as Daniel Greaves, Patrick Fischler as Mercer, Adam Clark as Josiah, Steve Rankin as Colonel Phillip Green, Johanna Watts as Gannet Brooks, Tom Bergeron as Coridan Ambassador, Peter Weller as John Frederick Paxton and Christine Romeo as Susan Khouri |previous_production=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 2 |next_production=Terra Prime |episode=ENT S04E20 |airdate=6 May 2005 |previous_release=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 2 |next_release=Terra Prime |story_date(s)=19 January 2155 |previous_story=In a Mirror, Darkly Part 2 |next_story=Terra Prime }} =Summary= Enterprise returns to Earth in order to attend the formation of a "Coalition of Planets". Nathan Samuels, a United Earth government minister, gives a speech, but he fails to mention the contribution they made to get the aliens to work collaboratively. A woman, later identified as Susan Khouri, staggers over to T'Pol and produces a vial containing a hair follicle, before collapsing and dying from a phaser wound. Back on board Enterprise, Doctor Phlox examines the hair's DNA, learning it is from the child of Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker, but T'Pol denies ever being pregnant. Captain Archer meets with Samuels, who is concerned that news of the child will stir xenophobic sentiment. Lieutenant Reed is ordered by Archer to liaise with Harris of Section 31. He is informed that Khouri was a member of Terra Prime, an anti-alien movement. Meanwhile, in the Terra Prime headquarters on the Moon, John Frederick Paxton and Doctor Mercer discuss the child. After Mercer leaves, Paxton sends for Daniel Greaves and tells him to deal with Mercer. On Earth, Archer tells Samuels that he knows that the minister was a former member of Terra Prime and convinces him to provide a case file on Khouri. Meanwhile, Ensign Mayweather gives his reporter ex-girlfriend, Gannet Brooks, a tour of the ship. On the Moon, Paxton watches footage of Colonel Phillip Green. Greaves enters and updates Paxton on the status of the child, and Paxton injects himself in the neck with an unknown substance. Phlox then reports that Khouri's body contained traces of a substance used in a zero-gravity mining facility. T'Pol and Tucker volunteer for an away mission to the Moon. Disguised as miners, they are quickly detained after Brooks apparently leaks details of the mission. Paxton reveals that the entire complex is a warp capable ship, and the vessel travels to Mars where it takes control of the verteron array, which normally protects the Earth from comets. He uses the array to fire a warning shot and issue an ultimatum — that all non-humans must immediately leave Earth. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Friday, May 06, 2005 - 7:45 pm: Why don't Trip and T'Pol (or anyone for that matter) consider that the baby might be a genetic clone created artificially from their DNA? I mean, Trip has already been cloned before, so something like that might occur to him. And what about the Augments? They know that stuff like this is possible. Possible, but unlikely. # Sure was easy to just fly right up to this "comet deflector" that can destroy anything in the solar system. One would think that at least one starship is guarding this thing. They may have been needed elsewhere. # And why can a comet deflector destroy things in the solar system? I know the Enterprise-D frequently used the deflector dish as a weapon, but wouldn't a comet deflector only need a little bit of energy to nudge a comet out of the path of a planet? Better safe than sorry! Notes Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise